


The Void Hunt

by Cartooncamillion



Series: The Emptiness [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Bounty Hunters, Danger, Dib has an automail arm, Foreplay, Fugitives, Gay Sex, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Survival, The emptiness - Freeform, Top Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr, invader dib
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartooncamillion/pseuds/Cartooncamillion
Summary: The mission was clear. Dib was alive and Zim needed to get to him. But it wouldn't be easy. Getting to Foodcornia would take time and there was still the matter of repairing his pac. But with Tak's help Zim is now well on his way to save the human he loves. But unfortunately for him, the manhunt search for Zim's servitude to Sizz-lor is still in effect. Can Zim stay out of site and find Dib before things get worse?
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: The Emptiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630410
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Void Hunt

Prologue

Dib could feel his hands shaking as he struggled to put pressure on Zim’s belly. He could feel warm blood slip past his fingertips as the Irken coughed and winced from the pain. This was bad! This was very bad! He felt sweat drip down his brow, “Why?! You’re so stupid Zim! Why did you do that?!” Zim couldn’t find the strength to speak and struggled to keep his eyes open. Dib carefully shook Zim while trying to keep pressure on his injury, “Hey...hey! You stay with me alright...keep your eyes open Zim!” His breathing was labored as he kept his eyes locked with Zim’s. 

Dib could feel his heart race in his chest, “Where the fuck is Tak?!!” Dib looked off to the hideout entrance hoping with every force in the universe that the female Irken would hurry through the door. His attention was brought back to Zim when he felt Zim’s weak clawed hand cup his cheek. Dib looked back at Zim and reassured him, “It’s going to be okay...Tak should be back soon...just hold on okay…” Zim smiled weakly, “Silly Dib thing...Zim...wants to tell you…” he was interrupted by a cough. Dib hushed Zim trying to make sure he saved his strength, “You can tell me anything you want when we fix you up okay…” Zim however continued on, “Zim is sorry...for everything…” he smiled weakly, “I...am grateful...to have known you...to have fallen in love with you…”

Dib’s eyes started to water as he felt himself start to panic, “N-No don’t talk like that! Don’t talk to me like this is the end! I’m not letting you die, you understand!?!!” Zim let out a weak chuckle, “Always so sure of yourself...such an annoying...and admirable quality in you…” Dib squeezed Zim’s hand, feeling the tears slip down his cheeks, “And you are so damn stubborn...it’s always been an annoying trait you have...so fight! Don’t you give up! Fight! Keep those eyes open!”

Zim gave Dib another soft smile. It was the most loving expression Dib had ever seen on the Irken’s face. An expression that ripped his heart out, “Kiss me…” Dib let out a small hiccup leaning in to give Zim a soft kiss on the lips. Burning tears fell onto Zim’s cheeks as they shared a long loving kiss. Zim could barely feel the burn and only found himself lost in the love he felt in Dib’s arms. It was a good place to be. The human’s arms made him feel so warm and safe, even as the world around him grew cold. Zim’s only regret now would be not keeping his promise to the human he cherished so deeply.

Dib could slowly feel Zim’s lips weaken and he started to pull away. His breathing quickened when he was met with Zim’s closed eyes and very shallow breathing, “Zim…? ZIM! Don’t close your eyes! Stay awake!” The weight of Zim’s body grew heavy in Dib’s arms as he went slack. Dib felt the overwhelming presence of tears in his eyes as Zim slipped farther and farther away, “Please! Please....don’t leave me…” he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and buried his face into Zim’s chest. The human sobbed from agony being unable to do anything but quietly plead Zim to stay alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back guys! That's right I promised you I would be continuing this series and I meant it! Fair warning this will take me some time to write but rest assured you have plenty of drama, action, violence, and saucy alien sex to look forward to!


End file.
